


Back Where We Started

by fangsandfeds (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/fangsandfeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment in the ally. Takes place post 'Not Fade Away' (5x22). It ignores the 'After The Fall' comics, because I needed a moment of peace before the chaos resumes. While Wes tends to the wounded Gunn and Illyria, Spike seeks out his grandsire. I have never actually posted Angel fics, and I haven't even written one since I was in high school... so don't come at me with pitchforks if this blows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Where We Started

"Find Angel. I'll handle Gunn and Illyria. Quickly, Spike. If he's wounded, I'll need to ensure he's not been affected by the magic."

The blond sways in his spot, still dazed as he looks about, seeing the littered bodies of the ones who'd attacked them, including the dragon stretched out in the corner. He's sort of wondering if its really dead, but the Watcher has a point-- the spells being thrown about were no joke, and he needs to find Angel. Wesley stares at him, gaping like he's off his rocker, and that's the cue for the vampire to move. He lurches into motion, stumbling along the wall and focusing on the scent he needs to locate, finding it and making his way towards it. 

He finds Angel, the burly brunet with his back to the crumbling wall, broadsword in his lap and dark eyes closed, one of them swollen in that way. In that second, Spike curses the way he's incapable of ignoring the needs of the older vampire. He drops to a crouch, voice soft as he alerts Angel of his presence. 

"Lemme have a look at your eye, Peaches. Your pet Watcher seems worried that you're going to be hexed into some sort of non-healing malarky." 

The brown eye not currently the size of a plum peels open, a small smirk on those infuriating lips. The force it takes to  _not_ roll his blue eyes is almost painful to Spike, his stance relaxing further as he shifts to rest on his knees between Angel's, reaching to gently touch his face and tracing his fingertips over the marred skin. Its nasty, and the wince from the big lug proves that, but Spike sees no real reason to worry... the bruises are already lightening, and the cut above the swollen eye is getting smaller as he probes. 

A soft sigh escapes, a cool palm to Angel's cheek as he leans in to offer some physical comfort. Angel stiffens at first, and it makes Spike oddly upset... but the next second the older vampire relaxes into the contact and Spike is content. They used to be like this a lot... back after he'd first been turned, once the competition phase had ended. They would come back all bloodied, then take turns tending to each other, only interrupted when the women would fuss. For a second, its like the old days, Angel twisting past the hands on him to push his face into Spike's neck, the blond wrapping his arms around him and pressing at his back to make sure nothing is wounded there. 

There's blood, but he's not worried when he sees how unphased Angel appears, bloodied fingers slipping through short, dark hair and gripping slightly. Angel purrs at the contact, Spike laughing slightly as he moves to pull back, pushing at Angel's chest to set him back against the wall and clearing his throat, as though he hadn't just been a puddle with his grandsire all but in his lap. 

"Right. Up you get. I reckon Wesley will want to be sure I didn't stake your brooding arse while he patched up the rest of your Scooby Squad. On your feet, then."

Angel chuckles, nodding slowly, extending a hand. 

"I'm old, have mercy-- help me up?"

Spike complies, hauling Angel up and anchoring an arm around his hips to steady him as they head back to where the rest of the motley crew is assembled, Lorne now back with the others and looking like he's seen shit Spike can't comprehend. He helps Angel to where Wes is waiting, then shrinks back, leaning on the wall and closing his eyes as he hears Angel mutter in his direction.

"Almost like we were back where we started, wasn't it, Spike?" 


End file.
